


GTA V Alphabetical Prompts

by EmoRainbow777



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoRainbow777/pseuds/EmoRainbow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For each day of the month of February, a prompt was written.  </p><p>Go through the alphabet with your favorite criminals!</p><p>*Now complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Arousal

A is for Arousal

It was almost midnight, so Trevor and Michael decided to go to bed. Once they entered their bedroom and closed the door, things became more frantic. 

They both kicked their shoes off before getting closer to the bed. Michael's pants were the first thing Trevor got off of him. He managed to get Trevor's T-shirt off of him before Trevor had him down to his boxers. 

"Well damn T; I think that's a new record." 

Trevor looked up at him with eyes blown wide, pupils dilated from arousal. 

"I aim to please cupcake." Trevor said before pulling down Michael's boxers. 

Suddenly, he felt warmth on his member and a low moan escaped from his lips. Out of habit, his hands found themselves in Trevor's hair, holding on for dear life. 

Everything was a blur after that, and when it cleared, he found himself under the covers with Trevor's arms wrapped around him.

Michael snuggled into Trevor a little more once he turned the lamp off.


	2. B is for Bed

B is for Bed

Set after A is for Arousal

Waking up, Michael opened his eyes. It was about six o'clock in the morning. Trevor was in bed next to him with his arms wrapped around Michael, with his head on Michael's chest. He could hear a light snoring coming from him. 

Very carefully, he pulled one of his arms out of Trevor's hold. He began to trace the edge of his face, working his way up to the other man's cheek. As much hell as they gave each other, they loved each other. But they only showed it in the bedroom. 

Michael removed his hand from Trevor's face as he heard him stir. Trevor opened his eyes and looked up at Michael.

"Well hey there Porkchop; you sleep well?" Trevor said with a knowing smile.

He wrapped his free arm around Trevor, reveling in the feeling of him easing into the touch.

"I did, pretty well actually." Michael said smiling back. 

"Well good, because I've gotta get my beauty sleep." Trevor said as he pulled the blankets up around them. 

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Trevor said as he let go of Michael and rolled over. 

"Don't see the point in tryin' to fix something that ain't broken but okay T." Michael said as he rolled over and draped an arm over his waist. 

All Trevor could do was grin.


	3. C is for Cooking

C is for Cooking

Could occur after B is for Bed

Michael awoke to the sound of banging and cursing coming from downstairs. 

"Oh shit that burns! Fuck!"

Michael already knew what the source of the noise was: Trevor. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. Trevor's curses could be heard all throughout the house.

'I bet the whole fucking city can hear him.' Michael thought as he walked into the kitchen. 

He found Trevor in his boxers (the ones Michael bought him) and a flowery apron, cooking bacon. He already had two small stacks of pancakes on plates for the two of them. 

Trevor turned around and smiled. "Well hey there Cupcake, what's shakin'?" 

Michael watched him finish the bacon and turn the eye off on the stove. He put an equal amount of bacon on the two plates before setting them on the island.

Once he found two forks and two napkins, he brought those over to the plates. Pulling a stool up, Trevor sat down with his coffee. Michael noticed Trevor had fixed a cup for him as well. He pulled up a stool and sat opposite of Trevor.

"Since when do you know how to fuckin' cook?" Michael asked, remembering the food Trevor offered him before the Paleto heist. 

"Ten years is a long time Mikey; you learn how to do things. And cooking was one of them. Who says TV doesn't teach you anything?"

"And I thought I had seen it all; I guess not." 

They finished eating their breakfast in silence. Trevor cleaned the kitchen while Michael put dishes in the dishwasher. Soon they were done. 

"That was nice T." 

"Thanks M; I knew you'd like it." 

Michael looked down at Trevor's apron. Across the top in pink letters read "Kiss the cook". Michael walked towards Trevor and pinned him against the counter with his hips. 

"For such a good meal, I've gotta give my compliments to the chef."

Trevor looked up at him with a grin and rolled his hips in reply. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think I'm up for seconds though, how 'bout you Porkchop?"

"I think I might just take you up on that offer." Michael said as he kissed Trevor, working the strings loose on the back of the apron.


	4. D is for Dresses

D is for Dresses

Michael and his family had just finished dinner. Trevor was helping him clear the table while Tracey and Jimmy were putting dishes in the dishwasher. Everything was beginning to settle down for the night. 

"So did anything interesting happen to either of you today?" Michael asked.

"I went to work." Jimmy said.

"I met the nicest guy today! He's in my English class. We went out for coffee. I thought he was a girl, but he's a drag queen. We swapped makeup tips." Tracey said smiling.

Michael didn't notice the small smile Trevor wore.

"Okay, gay people don't bother me, but cross dressing is too much. It's just really weird to me." Jimmy said as he walked into the foyer. 

Michael didn't notice the blank expression creep onto Trevor's face either. But Michael did notice him walk upstairs, listening to the stomp of his boots.

"Well I've gotta go, see ya guys later." 

Tracey looked up in the direction of their bedroom with a worried expression.

"Uh Daddy, I think something's wrong with Uncle Trevor." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well after what Jimmy said he looked really upset." 

Michael didn't know what Trevor had to be upset about, but he was going to find out. 

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Goodnight Daddy." Tracey said as she kissed his cheek and climbed up the stairs. 

Michael walked upstairs and noticed his bedroom door wasn't closed all the way. He felt the need to peek in and what he saw perplexed and aroused him. 

Trevor was standing in front of the mirror in a dress. It wasn't exactly built for an anatomy such as his, but it did its job all the same. The light green floral pattern went well with his skin. 

"It's weird, this isn't normal. But it feels good." Trevor said looking at his reflection with a downcast expression hugging himself.

Michael eased the door open enough that he could slip through. Trevor was currently holding his face in his hands and didn't notice Michael creeping up behind him. He stopped right behind Trevor and slinked his arms around him, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

Trevor opened his eyes and noticed Michael standing behind him. He didn't push Michael away, instead choosing to look down at his shoes. 

"So are you gonna tell me how much of a freak I am?" 

Michael let go of him and turned so that they faced each other. He rested his hands on Trevor's hips, feeling the soft fabric of the dress beneath his fingers.

"No, but I am gonna tell you how sexy you look. It's a good look for you." 

Trevor looked up at him expectantly. 

"Yeah, it hugs your body the right way and if it makes you feel good, wear it. Don't listen to what anyone says."

Trevor leaned his head on Michael's shoulder and let strong arms wrap around him. 

"Thanks Mikey. It means a lot." 

They leaned in and let it go from there. Trevor felt teeth on his bottom lip and let his mouth relax, feeling Michael invade him. 

Michael felt Trevor's arms snake around his neck as they parted. He let his hands continue to rest on his hips. 

"You know what looks even better than you in that dress?" Michael asked, smiling knowingly.

"What?" 

"Just you." Michael said as he slowly pulled the dress up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a pair of black lace panties. 

He looked up to find Trevor smiling. Michael smiled back before resuming his work.


	5. E is for Everyday

E is for Everyday

A day spent with Trevor is never normal, no matter how many you spend with him, and Michael had spent many a day with him. He had known Trevor for decades and he still hadn't experienced a 'normal' day with him. 

But now they had sort of a routine. They would wake up in each other's arms around seven or eight in the morning, and then took their time getting ready before leaving the house. They would go to the Vanilla Unicorn and check on Wade first, and afterwards they visited Franklin. Mostly they spent the day with Lester, working on new ideas for heists. Today was one of those days.

Michael woke up with Trevor cuddling into his side, his head on Michael's chest. He watched Trevor sleep for a few minutes, tracing the contours of the other man's face. 

"Hey T; rise and shine." 

Trevor opened his eyes, blinking sleepiness away. Since moving in, Michael made him get at least eight hours of rest. It seemed to help, because it decreased his moodiness and he hadn't smoked any meth.

"Hey Porkchop.."

"Come on T, we've gotta get up." Michael said as he began to ease out from under the covers.

Trevor frowned at the loss of warmth but complied anyway. He got out of bed and watched Michael walk into the closet adjacent to the bedroom. 

Next thing he knew, Michael had one of his casual suits on. Trevor dressed himself in one of his T-shirts and a pair of jeans. He walked out of the closet to find Michael sitting on the bed. 

He pulled Trevor onto his lap and held him. Tilting his chin down, he smiled.

"Have I told you 'I love you' today?" Michael asked.

"No." 

"Well I do. I love you T." Michael said smiling.

"I love you too Mikey." 

Michael pulled his head down and kissed him. 

"I tell you everyday that I love you because you deserve to hear it everyday. You're worth it."


	6. F is for Flaws

F is for Flaws

Michael stood in front of the mirror with a blank expression. He had been there for a while now, just looking at himself. He wasn't vain, but he was beginning to feel vanity's hold on him a lot more lately. He looked at his face in the mirror and let his eyes scan down his body.

'I don't know what he sees in me.' Michael thought to himself as he heard the door open.

Trevor sauntered in and gave Michael a flirtatious smile. He rested his hands on Michael's hips before kissing him. 

"Whatcha doin' Sugar?" Trevor asked against his neck.

"Nothing." Michael said looking disdainfully at the mirror.

Michael knew Trevor would be able to put two and two together, so he simply waited for the insults. 

"Well you were looking at the mirror like it fucking burned your house down, so you're obviously pissed about something."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well we're gonna talk about it. Tell Uncle Trevor what's wrong." 

Michael looked at Trevor and saw the sincerity in his brown eyes. 

"....Okay....well I feel ugly. I don't really know how to explain it. I used to not give a fuck about how I looked but living here it gets wired into you that you have to look your best and I feel like I look my worst. Do you see what I mean Trev'?"

Trevor looked at him and then he started laughing. It wasn't maniacal, but he wasn't chuckling either. He had tears coming out of his eyes as he bent over, continuing to laugh at Michael.

He stood back up and wiped his eyes. Michael was giving him a death glare. 

"You don't get it, do you?"

Michael looked at him absurdly. 

"No, I can't say that I do. Please, enlighten me." 

"You're fucking sex on legs! You have no idea how fucking hot you are. It's ridiculous."

Michael didn't know what to say.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Trevor stepped in front of him, taking his hands and resting them on Michael's face. 

"We're gonna start from the top and go to the very bottom." Trevor said as he softly rubbed his thumbs over Michael's eyelids. 

"You have blue eyes that women would kill for. It looks like you're wearing contacts because they're so fucking blue." Trevor said as he moved his hands to cup Michael's face.

"Your face structure is strong, and everything is straight. Your nose is still perfect even after all the times it's been broken. Your mouth is just right." Trevor said with a wink

"You've got a few wrinkles; shit happens. You age; but hey, you've aged pretty well. Besides, I prefer a natural look over all that plastic surgery bullshit."

He let his hands ghost down Michael's chest until he came to his sides, above his hips.

"And to tie it all together you're soft around the edges, but you still have the hardness of muscle underneath it. Not to mention you have a nice ass." Trevor said moving his hands to rest them on Michael's behind.

Michael was blushing. No one had ever given him that many compliments. 

"Wow T, you're making me blush." Michael said smiling at the floor.

"I do what I can cupcake. I do it all for you." Trevor said snaking his arms around Michael's neck and kissing him. 

Michael could only comply by resting his hands on Trevor's hips, letting his mouth go slack.

Trevor made him feel good; that was a fact. But now it was inside and out.


	7. G is for Games

G is for Games

"You wanna play?" Trevor asked, motioning to the dart board on the wall.

"Sure. You wanna make things interesting?" Michael asked coyly.

"Okay Mikey, I'll bite." Trevor said as he leaned in to whisper in Michael's ear.

"Loser has to wear whatever the winner chooses." 

"You're on T."  
________________________________

Michael won thanks to his perfect aim. They walked out of the bar to Michael's car in silence. They got in but didn't take off just yet. 

"I can't believe you fuckin' beat me M."

"I'm really gonna enjoy this. You just wait." 

They drove home in silence. Arriving at the house, they went upstairs and Michael pulled a box out from under the bed. 

"Open it and put it on."

Trevor looked down at the box in disbelief. He opened it to reveal a skanky looking mounty costume.

"Oh you're so fuckin' funny." Trevor said, admitting defeat.

He walked over the closet and changed. When he came back, he had the costume on.

Michael knew it was going to look good on him, but he didn't realize it would be this good.

"Since you're so fond of games, I'll play." Trevor said straddling Michael.

Michael liked games, but playing with Trevor was more fun than anything.


	8. H is for Hugs

H is for Hugs

Although Trevor didn't seem like the type, he liked physical displays of affection. He really enjoyed hugs. It didn't matter what kind of hug it was. 

But he did prefer Michael's hugs. They made him safe and secure. It gave him a feeling of stability, which was something that he had never really experienced.

When Michael wrapped his arms around him, he felt as if it were just the two of them in the world. It was such a feeling of bliss. It was a feeling that he was about to experience.

Trevor and Michael were in the kitchen of their (yes their, Trevor lived there now) mansion. Michael was fixing himself one of those kale drinks that he liked. 

He was standing in front of the blender, preparing the ingredients, with his back to Trevor. It was a comfortable silence.

He stepped behind Michael and hugged him from behind. Warmth radiated from the other man as Trevor rested his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael turned around in Trevor's loose grip and wrapped his arms around him. He let his head rest on Michael's shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

"Y'know Trev, I've noticed something about you."

"Hmm?"

"You seem to really like hugs."

Trevor smiled, thinking about Michael's assumption. 

"I do like hugs; I mean who doesn't? But you know what makes it nice?" 

"What?"

"It's because I'm hugging you." Trevor said as he pulled Michael's face in and kissed him.


	9. I is for Insults

I is for Insults

Michael had known Trevor for a very long time. He knew Trevor wasn't normal; definitely chemically unbalanced to say the least. 

He knew Trevor wasn't good with words; he wasn't either. But it stung when Trevor insulted him. And it stung a lot. 

They were in bed, settling down for the night. It was cold and Michael tried to pull the blankets over on his side of the bed.

"Well fuck Mikey, you need the whole comforter to hide your body from the world?" 

Michael gritted his teeth. Trevor sometimes pissed him off to no end. 

Not getting a response, Trevor spoke up. 

"I mean, if I were as fat as you I'd want to cover myself up too."

Michael soon started seeing red, doing anything he could to not snap the other man's neck.

"Damn, share the blanket you fucking whale."

He had had enough of it. Turning over, he let it all out. 

"Would you just shut the fuck up?!" Michael screamed before turning back over and pulling the blanket to where it shielded part of his face. 

Trevor was speechless. Michael hadn't yelled at him like that in years. Soon he began to feel guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. 

He moved over to Michael's side of the bed and draped an arm over his waist. 

"Don't touch me." 

"I don't mean it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't mean it. I don't really know why I say that shit to be honest M. It's just...you've changed in the past nine years. But it's not a bad change. I like how you look. I just have a hard time saying it. Honestly, I think you look better. I'm sorry." Trevor said with his head on Michael's shoulder. 

Michael didn't know what to say. Trevor was the only one to ever compliment him on his looks. He knew that it was sincere too. 

"It's okay T. I'm glad you told me that. Means a lot comin' from you."  
Michael said trying to hide his smile.

Trevor found Michael's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I try my best for ya Mikey." Trevor said kissing Michael's neck before closing his eyes.

Trevor may make fun of Michael, but now Michael knows how to tell the difference.


	10. J is for Jealousy

J is for Jealousy

Michael and Trevor decided to spend their evening at the Vanilla Unicorn. They entered the club, dancers greeting them as they passed. 

"I'm gonna go check on some stuff in the back okay M?" Trevor yelled over the music.

"Yeah sure T go on; I'll hang out with Wade." Michael yelled back.

Michael watched Trevor walk through the curtain to his office. Meanwhile, he found Wade on one of the couches, getting attention from a couple of dancers.

"Oh hey Michael! Where's Trevor?"

"Trevor's in the back taking care of some stuff. He'll be around shortly." 

"Oh okay. Hey Destiny, can you get us some drinks?" 

"Sure Wade." The dancer said with a smile and walked to the bar.

A tall brunette came up to where Michael and Wade were sitting. She laid a hand on Michael's knee, ghosting her fingers up his leg.

"Would you like a dance sweetheart?" She asked coyly.

Michael looked down at her hand and slid it off of his leg.

"No thanks miss, I'm happily taken."

She looked at him slyly, not seeming to take no for an answer. 

"Are you sure? I'm sure she doesn't have to know. Besides, I don't see a ring on that finger." The dancer said, moving her hand to touch Michael's inner thigh.

"Yes I'm sure. Now get the fuck off of me." Michael said moving her hand. 

Suddenly, he heard the stomping of boots, and a sharp slap as the dancer dropped to the ground. Trevor stood above her, seething with anger.

"Listen you slut, he's taken. By me. And I don't have a ring on that finger just yet. Step the fuck off." Trevor said as the dancer got up and scurried away. 

Wade looked up at Trevor with surprise. 

"Oh well that's sweet Trevor. Say Michael, are you guys gonna adopt a baby like other couples do?"

Michael could only snort in response. He stood up and stood in front of Trevor. 

"How much did you see?"

Trevor still looked uneasy, but underneath that he saw something else. Something like pride.

"The whole thing. And you really kept your promise. You stayed faithful." Trevor said as the beginning of a smile crept onto his face.

Michael realized how jealous Trevor could be, letting memories fly around in his mind.

By this time, he noticed that the entire club had stopped. Everyone was looking at them. Michael thought he might as well give them something to gawk at. 

Stepping forward, he grabbed Trevor by the collar and kissed him. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist as applause and catcalls rang throughout the club. 

They parted for air, with Trevor giving him a blissful grin. 

"Y'know, I could give you a dance if you'd like." Trevor suggested 

Michael smiled and began to drag Trevor toward his office.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Trevor said as Michael locked the door and sat down on the couch.

Trevor was glad Michael had kept his promise. He knew that the man's good behavior should be rewarded as he walked toward Michael, slowly pulling his T-shirt off in a striptease like manner, watching the other man's eyes on him.

Jealousy can show true colors. Trevor was glad that Michael finally showed his.


	11. K is for Kisses

K is for Kisses

Trevor wasn't sure why, but Michael liked to kiss him. Whenever the other man could, he would kiss him. Half of the time, Michael kissing him led to more than just kissing. 

He knew that Michael was starved for human contact after being with Amanda for the past nine years without him. So he complied to his needs. 

Besides, he wasn't complaining about it. He finally had Michael to himself. 

Just now, Michael was on top of him - kissing him. He felt Michael on his neck, his face, everywhere. They hadn't gone past the point of no return just yet. 

Michael stopped kissing him and met his gaze. His eyes were blown wide with lust, mouth curled into a devilish grin. 

"You sure do like kissing, don't ya Mikey?" 

"Maybe, but kissing you might just be a favorite pastime of mine."

Michael leaned down and kissed him again. Trevor felt strong arms wrap around him, the other man's tongue begging to enter, letting him in with no hesitation.

Suddenly, he felt warmth where Michael was straddling him. They parted for air again.

"Well somebody's excited to see me." Trevor said as he bucked his hips slightly, feeling the other man through his jeans.

He felt his shirt being pulled off of him, watching it land on the floor. Michael had his jeans and his boxers pulled down to his knees. 

He kissed down Trevor's chest, his breath a ghost on his skin. Michael still had that devilish grin on when he went down on Trevor. 

Stars bloomed across his vision as Michael enveloped him. All he could feel was Michael's warmth. The other man didn't have to work long, because Trevor felt his body shudder and he came down from his orgasm. 

Michael popped off of him and sat up. His eyes were still blown wide. He tucked Trevor back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up. 

Trevor let a predatory smile grace his features. 

"Y'know...I'll have to reward good behavior." Trevor said climbing onto Michael's lap, feeling warmth beneath his suit pants.

"I think I can live with that." Michael said coyly as Trevor bit Michael's neck in response. 

Trevor was beginning to like kissing as much as Michael did.


	12. L is for Love

L is for Love

Franklin, Trevor, and Michael were at Franklin's house, sitting out by the pool. Franklin was laying on a reclining chair while Michael and Trevor were sitting by the pool, letting their feet dangle in the water. Chop was chewing on a toy Trevor bought him. 

"Hey guys, can I ask y'all something?" Franklin said.

Michael and Trevor turned around to face Franklin.

"Sure Frank; what's on your mind?" Michael answered, both of them looking at him inquisitively

"How do you know if you're in love?" Franklin asked.

It was one of those questions that had a different answer every time you ask it.

Michael looked over at Trevor and smiled. He knew just how to answer it. He laced their fingers together before answering.

"When you know that you're in love, it'll hit you like a ton of bricks. You'll see everything in a whole new light. Colors will be brighter, sounds will be louder, and everything will be so clear. But you have to be able to tell the difference between love and a crush."

Trevor looked up at Franklin, ready to give his input on the subject. 

"Love is having someone's back, ready to protect them with your life. Love is being able to forgive someone no matter what they did. Love is when you accept someone for all that they are. Love is loving someone even if they don't love them self."

"If you love someone, you can't walk away from them. You want to do anything you can to make them safe and happy. If you have to suffer for them to be happy, then you have no problem doing that. Love is putting that person's needs over your own. If you love someone, you give them everything. And you have no problem doing it either."

Franklin took in everything Trevor was saying. He watched as Michael moved in closer towards the other man and pecked him on the cheek, Trevor returning the gesture.

"So in other words Franklin, love is madness. But hey; it's worth it. You'll be happy beyond your wildest dreams." Michael said smiling at Trevor. 

Franklin smiled, watching his pseudo dads. They really did love each other even after everything they had been through.

'Love really is a beautiful thing, even between a psychopath and a sociopath.' Franklin thought smiling to himself


	13. M is for Music

M is for Music

It was dark in the club, and the bass of the music was pounding against Trevor's ears as he followed Lamar to the bar. 

They had come as a group; him, Michael, Lamar, Franklin, and Tracey. Tracey and Franklin were out on the dance floor, moving to the beat. 

Michael had went to find a bathroom, leaving him and Lamar to find the bar. 

Trevor watched as Lamar flirted with the waitress, surprised that she didn't throw a drink in his face at what he said. 

'Young love..' Trevor thought to himself.

He looked back over at Lamar, who was now walking toward him with a victorious grin on his face.

"Something tells me that went well." Trevor said.

"Ooh nigga it did. I'm meetin' her when her shift ends." Lamar said, grinning.

"Why don't you go find Franklin and Tracey? I'm gonna go track down Michael." Trevor said looking out into the crowd.

"Okay man, I'll find them." Lamar said as he began to enter the crowd.

Trevor began to look around as he waded through the crowd. Suddenly, he saw Michael.

Out on the floor, Michael was dancing. And he was good. He watched as the other man moved his hips in time to the music. It was entrancing. 

Trevor felt his feet move by themselves as he found himself in front of Michael. The other man hadn't noticed him as he was in another world, lost in the music.

Trevor felt himself begin to move with the music. Michael looked up and noticed Trevor dancing with him. He smiled, eyeing Trevor's body. 

Trevor let his hands ghost over Michael's hips before he rested them there. Michael looked up at him through his lashes, grinning like an idiot. 

Trevor felt something hard and warm rub up against his leg. He looked at Michael, feeling a predatory smile grace his features. 

He didn't say anything, but simply grabbed Michael by the wrist and pulled himself towards the exit.

Michael smiled to himself, realizing those dance lessons from Mary Ann really paid off.   
\------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lamar had found Franklin and Tracey sitting at a table. They were sipping at their drinks, laughing and talking. 

Lamar smiled, knowing that Franklin had finally moved on from their childhood friend. 

"Hey Lamar! Where's my dad and Trevor?" Tracey asked, looking around. 

"Those two lovebirds? I spotted them grinding on each other, at least until Trevor dragged yo' dad out the door." Lamar said with a move of his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh." Tracey said blushing.

Lamar looked down at his watch and smiled.

"Excuse me guys, but I've got a date. See ya!" Lamar said as he made his way toward the bar. 

"I don't see how his dumb ass got a date, but okay." Franklin said as him and Tracey left the table, walking toward the door.

"Well I'm happy for him." Tracey said smiling.

Franklin smiled as he looked at her. He knew that he had found the one. 

Thanks to Trevor and Michael explaining love to him, he knew exactly how he felt. And who he felt it for.   
\------------------------------------------

Michael and Trevor lay in bed, Michael cuddled into Trevor, his head on the other man's chest. 

"That was nice T." 

"It was Mikey. Hey, where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I've always known how to dance like that. You've just never seen me dance. Well you've never seen me dance while both of us were sober." Michael said laughing to himself. 

"I just can't believe we made it home in time."

"Me either. Oh, and for future reference, don't try and jack me off while I'm driving unless you want to fly through the windshield."

Trevor laughed, running a hand through Michael's hair.

"I'll try to remember that."


	14. N is for Nakedness

N is for Nakedness

Trevor had never celebrated Valentine's Day. Growing up, his mother usually stayed out all night and didn't come back until the next day. He didn't know that it was a day to celebrate love. He had never experienced that. 

Michael knew all of this, considering he spent quite a few with Trevor. They had always gotten wasted before messing around all night. There were no roses, or chocolates, or I love yous exchanged.

This year it would be different. 

Michael awoke, well rested and ready to start the day. Trevor was cuddled into his side, his face in the crook of Michael's neck. 

Michael began to stroke his cheek to coax him awake. He watched as Trevor's eyes fluttered open. 

"Well hey there Porkchop. Happy Valentine's day." Trevor said kissing Michael's neck.

Michael closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Trevor's lips on his neck. He couldn't get enough of his touch.

"Happy Valentine's Day Trev'." Michael said, kissing the man's cheek.

Trevor nuzzled his face into Michael's neck.

"So what's on the agenda for today Mikey?" Trevor said, climbing out of the bed.

"A lot of things T. You'll see." Michael said as he got out of bed and walked to his closet.

Once they both changed and and ate breakfast, they left the house.  
\-----------------------------------------

Trevor saw that they were at Vespucci Beach. It seemed that Michael dressed for the occasion, wearing a pair of beach shorts and a shirt. 

He was glad that he wore a pair of cargo shorts instead of usual jeans because of the heat. 

He felt Michael's hand brush against his before their fingers laced together. Michael never held his hand in public. 

Michael wasn't the type for public displays of affection. It was different when they were at home, or in Trevor's office, but never in public. 

He looked down at their joined hands, happy but perplexed.

"Uh...you okay Mikey?" 

Michael looked down at their hands.

"I wanted to hold your hand."

"But we're in public."

"So? I don't care. I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want regardless of what people think of me. You've helped me get comfortable with myself."

Trevor stood still, mouth gaping. 

"Wow Mikey, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks T; I couldn't have done it without you." 

Trevor smiled at the thought that he was able to do something good for once.  
\-----------------------------------------

They spent the day at the beach. They also went to the pier and rode a few of the rides. Trevor seemed to enjoy the Ferris wheel the best.

Once they returned home, they entered the foyer. Trevor was leaned up against the wall, while Michael stood. 

"I had fun today Mikey. That was nice." 

"I did too Trev'. But the surprises aren't over yet." Michael said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a small, wrapped box. He handed it to Trevor.

"You got me somethin'? Oh M you shouldn't have!" Trevor said as he tore into the box.

It was Mr. Raspberry Jam, clean and soft as if he were brand new. Trevor traced the stitching of the bear's face, feeling the thread. 

"How...how did you know?" 

"Wade told me about him. After you told me that you offed his cousin and his girlfriend, I went back over there and found it. Then I took it to my dry cleaner."

Trevor held the bear to his nose, inhaling the light fragrance of lavender. 

"This is perfect." Trevor said, smiling.

Before he could do anything else, Michael had him in his arms bridal style, taking him upstairs to the bedroom they shared. 

Mister Raspberry Jam was forgotten on the island in the kitchen.  
\-----------------------------------------

Michael had set Trevor down on the bed, pulling the Canadian's pants off in a rushed manner. Before long Trevor was completely naked. 

All Michael could do was stare. Trevor really was good looking. He studied his body, letting his eyes wander lower and lower.

"Y'know I just thought about something Mikey." 

Michael pulled himself from his thoughts.

"What's that Trev'?"

"You're the only person besides my mother to see me completely naked."

Michael stopped. There was no way Trevor was serious. 

"You're kidding." 

"No I'm not. I feel comfortable with you. Just like you said earlier."

Michael thought about the situation. He really did love this glorious psychopath. Even though he had a temper, or couldn't act like a normal human being, Trevor meant the world to him. 

He must mean the world to Trevor too because he was in bed with Michael naked, willingly wanting to be with him.

Letting his eyes scan Trevor's body one more time, he took his own clothes off before climbing on top of Trevor.

"Happy Valentine's day Trev'"

"Happy Valentine's day to you Mikey."

It was the best Valentine's day Trevor could ask for.


	15. O is for Obscenity

O is for Obscenity

Trevor had never been proper. It seemed that his favorite word was fuck. Michael didn't exactly have any room to talk, considering his catchphrase was 'fuckin' A'. 

Either way, they were both obscene. 

But there was one word, one obscenity, that Trevor couldn't stand.

Motherfucker.

Michael figured it has something to do with the affliction Trevor had with his own mother. But he made sure to never say it around the other man.

Too bad the guy Trevor was currently choking didn't know that. Michael went to alleviate the situation. 

"Trevor, let the guy go." 

Trevor looked at him and Michael could see the rage in his eyes. He knew that the other man was still controlling himself and had not completely lost it on the guy. 

"No, he needs to learn some fucking manners. Aaaaand he needs to learn not to use that kind of language. 

He noticed how he tightened the grip on the guy's neck. The poor prick looked scared to death.

Michael needed to somehow diffuse the situation, so he tried something simple. He walked to where he was behind Trevor. Standing on his tiptoes, he bit Trevor's neck. He felt him relax under his mouth. 

"Hmmm, I guess who you put it like that I can let the guy go if you want." Trevor said letting go of the guy. 

The offender landed on the sidewalk before hastily standing. Michael let him know with his eyes to run. He watched as the man shot down the sidewalk.

Trevor turned around and stared down at him. 

"Now then, I think it's your turn." Trevor said as he took Michael's hand, walking to the car.


	16. P is for Primping

P is for Primping

"Hey Trace, can you help me?" Michael asked, poking his head into his daughter's room.

Tracey looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

"Huh...yeah sure Dad. What do you need my help with?"

"I don't know what to wear for my date tonight." 

Tracey's eyes lit up at the words 'date' and 'what to wear'. 

"Oh my gosh Dad I'll totally help you!" Tracey said as she ran to Michael's room, with her father trailing behind her. 

Michael watched as his daughter eyed everything in his closet, making different expressions for different articles of clothing.

"Okay, what kind of date is it?" 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, perplexed by the thought.

"Let me rephrase that. Where are you going?" 

"Oh. We're goin' to the movies."

Tracey rolled her eyes. Of course his dad was taking his date to the movies. She went back to looking through his closet, pulling out a dark, casual button up shirt.

She handed the shirt to him before going back to look through his clothes. After a minute, she pulled out a pair of dark, casual yet smart, blue jeans. She looked down at his collection of shoes before picking up a pair of black loafers. 

"Put this on." Tracey commanded before leaving the room.

Michael changed into the clothes Tracey picked out for him. She returned and gave him a once over.

Michael looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. He ran a quick hand through his hair, the dark locks reflecting the light.

Him and Trevor had a date tonight. Even though they were just going to the movies, he wanted to look nice for the other man. He didn't mention that Trevor was his date though.

Tracey stood behind him with her hands on her hips. 

"Dad, you look great. Your date will think so too, trust me. Just don't bore her to death" Tracey said reassuringly.

"Him; I have to try and not bore him to death. He's got the attention span of a fly. But thanks for the advice. And for helping me get ready." 

Tracey turned to hide her surprised face. She didn't realize that her dad was going on a date with a man.

"No problem Dad. Have fun on your date." Tracey said before going to her room. 

Michael gave himself a look in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Vanilla Unicorn...

Trevor stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. Or what he had left of his hair. He already had Jimmy do a once over on him, letting him primp him. He had a date with Michael tonight. He wanted to look nice for him.

Jimmy had bought Trevor a new white T-shirt. It was almost like a Polo, but it still felt like a T-shirt. He had that on with a pair of light wash blue jeans that were also new, hence the lack of holes and blood stains. Trevor also had on a new pair of boots.

"You'll do fine Uncle T. You look pretty fly. Your date must be pretty lucky if she's getting you blood stain free." 

"He; he must be pretty lucky. And he should count himself lucky."

Jimmy hid his surprise from Trevor, not wanting the man to beat him up for being close minded. He didn't have a problem with it though.

"Well it's almost time. I hope it goes well Uncle T. See ya later." Jimmy said walking out of the room to the front of the club. 

Trevor smoothed his hair again before leaving.

\-----------------------------------------

Michael and Trevor both arrived on time, about twenty minutes before the evening show started.

"Hey Trev'." Michael said smiling, eying Trevor. He had never seen the man in such clean clothes.

"Hey Mikey. You ready to go in?" Trevor said as he began to walk toward the entrance.

'God he looks nice.' Trevor thought to himself. 

Once they bought their tickets, they found seats in the back of the theater.

"I bet that outfit took you at least an hour to put together, eh Porkchop?" Trevor said as he eyed Michael's clothes.

"Nah, only about five minutes." 

"But then again, it's not really a surprise." Trevor said with a smirk.

"How about you? I've never seen you wear anything that clean." Michael teased.

"Oh this? Just something I threw together." Trevor said as the movie began to play.

They didn't say anything else, but somehow their hands met and their fingers happened to lace together just right.


	17. Q is for Questions

Q is for Questions

"Hey Dad, guess what." 

Michael looked up from his newspaper to find Jimmy sitting across from him.

"What Jim?" Michael said turning the page.

"Uncle Trevor's gay, and he went on a date with a guy last night." Jimmy said.

Michael put his paper down, too distracted to read it now. Him and T had gone to the movies last night, but his kids didn't know that. He had simply told Tracey that he had a date to the movies. 

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Michael asked, perplexed as to why this mattered.

"No Dad, you don't understand. Uncle T actually wore clothes that weren't dirty or covered in blood. I helped him get ready."

'Threw together my ass. I knew someone helped him.' Michael thought to himself.

"Well I bet his date was surprised.

\-----------------------------------------

"Did you know that Dad went on a date last night uncle Trevor?" Tracey asked. 

Trevor looked up at Tracey. Of course he knew; he was the one that Michael went out with. It seemed that Tracey didn't know that.  
He decided to play dumb so he could see what she knew.

"Oh really? A woman desperate enough to agree to go on a date with Mikey? Wow, I thought I had seen everything." Trevor said, faking a laugh.

"No he said his date was a guy. He asked me to help him get ready because he wanted to look nice." 

Trevor smiled, knowing that Michael hadn't picked out his clothes last night. 

"Well I bet they had a nice time didn't they, eh?" Trevor said as the two of them walked downstairs. 

The two of them found Michael and Jimmy sitting at the table. 

Michael stood up and walked toward Trevor. Trevor closed the gap and kissed the shorter man on the cheek. Michael smiled at him, blue eyes shining with happiness. 

Jimmy and Tracey were shocked to say the least. They looked at each other in surprise, seeing what the other knew.

"Oh, did I mention that your dad was my date? It must've slipped my mind, sorry Tracey." 

"Yeah my bad Jim. I probably should've said I took Trevor out."

Trevor looked over at Michael and smiled. 

"So you guys are together?" Tracey asked.

Michael and Trevor exchanged a look. 

"Yeah...we are." Michael said as he felt fingers lace into his.

"How long has this been going on?" 

"Do you guys get it on?" 

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Who bottoms during sex?" 

"Jimmy! You don't ask that!" Tracey yelled.

"What? I'm just asking." Jimmy said, holding his hands up in defense.

Michael felt Trevor's arms snake around him. He laughed, knowing that there were more questions to come from the two.


	18. R is for Reminiscing

R is for Reminiscing

It was just the two of them tonight. Tracey was out on a date with Franklin and Jimmy had moved out. 

Michael and Trevor were watching a movie in the living room since they had the house to themselves. They were both on the couch, Trevor's head leaning on Michael's shoulder. 

Michael smiled as he reveled in the warmth Trevor brought. He wrapped an arm around the Canadian, feeling him snuggle into his side, while the other man laced their fingers together under the throw blanket they shared. He looked down to find those brown eyes he was so fond of looking up at him.

"Y'know Mikey.....I was thinking about some stuff.." Trevor said smiling, bliss adorning his features.

"Really now? What?" Michael asked playfully. 

"Remember the first time we kissed?" Trevor said, his smile getting bigger, eyes getting brighter.

Michael smiled, letting his mind take him back to simpler times, when it was just the two of them.

"Oh how could I forget? I remember it clear as day." Michael said as he remembered one of his best times with Trevor.

It was when he fell in love..

The hotel they had been staying at had no heat, so they shared a bed to keep warm. It was about midnight when it happened.

He remembered waking up, feeling someone's arms around his waist, mouth on his neck. The hands felt rough; not of a woman. He opened his eyes, he saw that it was Trevor. The other man was still sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, Michael turned himself over and faced Trevor. He pulled him close and kissed him. At first there was no response, but then he felt Trevor kiss back not long afterwards.

They spent the rest of the night like that, kissing and touching. Exploring each other as if they were teenagers.

The rest was history.

Trevor craned his neck and kissed Michael, bringing him out of his reverie. 

"It's something I'll never forget." Michael said, looking down at the other man.

That had been twenty years ago, and look where they were now.

"I knew you would sugar." Trevor said with a wink, kissing him again.


	19. S is for Slowdancing

S is for Slow dancing

The night had settled on Los Santos, leaving Michael and Trevor with only the city to be their light. 

It had been quiet out by the pool, the two of them were just lounging, watching the stars. Michael had the radio on, volume turned down low. 

Trevor looked over at the other man and smiled. The normalcy had been weird at first, but it wasn't so bad when somebody was there to help him. 

He wasn't used to sitting out by the pool, or actually eating three meals a day, but he had tried for Michael. 

Trevor watched as the other man stood up from his chair and walked to the radio. He turned the volume up on the radio before facing Trevor.

"Care to dance with me T?" Michael asked, flashing a grin.

He stood up and walked to Michael. 

"How could I tell you no?" Trevor replied.

He felt Michael's hands rest on his hips. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck, letting himself relax. They moved to the music, bodies melded into one. 

Trevor felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as Michael pulled him against him. He let his cheek brush against Michael's, lips grazing against each other.

They moved together as one, fluid and graceful as they danced around the backyard. It was a magical moment for Trevor, something he would never forget.

The song began to die down as Michael kissed him. It was sweet and tender; just like him.

The song stopped, but the two of them were still intertwined.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Trevor asked, resting his forehead against his lover's.

"Every day Trev'." Michael responded, kissing Trevor.

Trevor looked down at Michael, noticing a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. 

Before he could ask the other man what he was up to, Trevor felt his feet leave the ground as Michael lifted him up into his arms bridal style.

"Mikey! Let me down!" Trevor yelled. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that Trev'! You're mine!" Michael yelled back, smiling as he carried Trevor into the mansion.


	20. T is for Touching

T is for Touching

The lights were dim in the strip club. Michael watched as the girl on stage began dancing to the music. 

Strippers didn't seem to spark an interest in him anymore. Women in general lost their appeal to the criminal. 

'I guess I have Trevor to thank for that.' Michael thought fondly.

He looked up and saw a girl walking towards him. It wasn't the one that tried to give him a dance though. 

"Someone reserved a dance for you in the lounge. They had it cleared out just for you." The girl said, a smile playing on her lips.

"....Okay well thanks I guess.." Michael said as he made his way toward the lounge.

It was dark, except for a few lights to illuminate the room. There was only one chair with the curtain pulled back, so he sat there. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked up to find Trevor. 

All he wore was his shoes and a pair of leopard print briefs, with bedroom eyes to match. 

He began to walk towards Michael, sashaying as he went. Trevor stopped in front of him, and slowly ground his hips into him.

Michael instantly grabbed for Trevor's hips, trying to sustain the friction. Trevor wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, pulling them closer. 

Trevor moved his body in time with the music, watching as Michael got worked up. He began to feel himself harden as Trevor straddled his lap. 

Michael suddenly felt Trevor's lips on his pulse, and he began to see stars shoot across his vision.

He felt his pants and boxers being rucked down as Trevor's warmth enveloped him. Letting his hands tangle themselves into Trevor's hair, he let the man work. 

Soon, he shuddered in pleasure, riding out his orgasm. Trevor tucked him back into his boxers and pulled up his slacks. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat down on Michael's lap. Michael felt the other man rest his head between his head and shoulder.

"Hey M?"

"Yeah T?" 

"Have I mentioned that I like touching you?" 

Michael smiled, feeling the Canadian grin against his neck.

"No, but I hear you loud and clear. I like touching you too." Michael replied, wrapping his arms around Trevor.


	21. U is for Understanding

U is for Understanding

Michael had never completely understood Trevor, but out of all of the people Trevor knew, Michael was the one who understood him the most. It would probably always be like that. It was vice versa as well. 

It was the reason why they connected so well. 

Even now, watching one of his favorite crime noirs, Trevor understood him. 

He knew that Michael wanted to be the good guy, but that wasn't who he was. He was a bad guy, but he wasn't an overall bad guy. 

Michael was somewhat normal. He loved things and people like any other person. 

He loved being in the game, the way it made him feel alive. He loved shooting a gun, how it felt in his hands. He loved Tracey and Jimmy, even if they made boat related mistakes. 

He loved Trevor, because he understood him. He accepted Michael exactly how he was, and he didn't try to change him. Trevor knew him better than anyone else. 

Trevor understood why Michael liked to watch his movies. He knew that Michael wanted to be the good guy, but they both knew he wasn't.

"I think I've accepted it Trev'." Michael stated. 

"What's that Mikey?" Trevor asked from his spot in Michael's lap.

Michael looked down at the other man, his head in his lap. 

"I'm not a good guy, and I never will be. I'll always be a criminal. But I'm okay with that now. There are worse things I could be." Michael said thoughtfully.

Trevor looked up at him. "You may be a criminal, but you're a lot of good things too. You're a good father, a good friend, and an even greater boyfriend." Trevor said with a wink. 

Michael leaned down, kissing Trevor. 

Michael was glad that Trevor understood him.


	22. V is for Vacation

V is for Vacation

"This is nice, isn't it Trev'?" Michael asked, surveying his surroundings. 

He had booked a vacation for the six of them. They were staying at Disneyland for the week. It was him, Trevor, Tracey, Jimmy, and he invited Franklin and Lester. The two of them were like family. 

"It is. I never thought that I'd do something as normal like taking a family vacation." Trevor said smiling.

Michael looked up to find Tracey and Franklin holding hands. He trusted Franklin to take care of his little girl.

He looked over at Jimmy and Lester to find the older man giving looks to his son. 

'I don't even wanna know.' Michael thought to himself.

"You wanna ride the teacup sugar?" Trevor asked with a grin.

Michael looked over at the line for the teacups. It was short.

"Yeah sure T. I'd love to." Michael said as he took the Canadian's hand, walking toward the attraction. 

"You wanna ride?" Tracey asked motioning to the teacups.

"Sure." Franklin said smiling.

"You wanna sit and watch?" Jimmy said motioning to a bench.

Lester looked over at the younger male.

"Uh...sure." Lester said as he apprehensively made his way to the bench.

 

Michael, Trevor, Franklin, and Tracey waited in line as Lester and Jimmy sat watching them.

Trevor looked around for a minute. He had a feeling that this was going to be a good vacation.


	23. W is for Winter

W is for Winter

"It's the dead of winter and it's fucking seventy degrees outside, this is bullshit." Trevor said grumpily as he changed into his briefs.

Michael changed into his boxers and undershirt. He knew that winter in Los Santos wasn't really anything to worry about. It barely got below sixty, even at night. 

"So what are you complaining about T?" Michael asked as he turned the lights off. 

The two of them climbed into bed, turning their bedside lamps off. The room was completely dark, expect for the light pouring in through the window in the closet adjacent to the bedroom.

"It's too fucking hot in here. During the winter, it's supposed to be cold. I'm used to the kind of winter where you have to share body heat just to fucking keep warm." 

Michael felt as if a lightbulb had flashed over his head, an idea popping up. He pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. 

Leaving the room, he walked across the hall until he stood at the thermostat. He set the temperature down to fifty five and went back to the bedroom. 

Trevor looked up at him curiously through the darkness. Michael climbed back into bed, pulling the taller man into his clutch. 

"Mikey, what did you do?" 

"You said it was too hot in here; and that it was too hot for it to be winter. So I dropped the temperature."

Michael felt Trevor smile against his neck as he began to feel the room cool down. 

Now that it was cold in their bedroom, Michael felt Trevor snuggle into him a little more. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian, letting their bodies settle.

"Well aren't you sweet, eh Porkchop?" Trevor asked. 

"I try." Michael said as he felt Trevor kiss his neck. 

'Just like old times, but only better.' Trevor and Michael thought simultaneously.


	24. X is for XXX

X is for XXX

"You look so hot in that dress." Michael whispered as Trevor straddled him. The other man had his face in Michael's nape, purring as he let Michael's hands roam his body.

Trevor had put on one of his dresses for the evening. It was a thigh length, pale pink colored number that made Michael want to rip it off of him. 

Trevor let his teeth skim Michael's neck as the man ran his hands under the dress he was wearing. He felt the piece of clothing being hiked up, shrugging out of it with ease. 

He had picked a pair of black, lacy boy-short panties with little bows on them.

Trevor felt relief flood through his system as Michael eased the panties down his hips. He kicked them off once they had pooled around his ankles. 

Now that they were skin to skin, the real fun could begin. 

Trevor engulfed Michael in his mouth, letting the other man writhe and squirm under his touch. He kept Michael steady as he kept bucking up to meet the heat. 

"Trevor please..." Michael panted, running his fingers through the man's hair.

The Canadian released him with a pop and he missed the warmth his mouth brought. 

"You ready Porkchop?" Trevor asked coyly.

"I've been ready all day." Michael said before positioning the other and penetrating him.


	25. Y is for Yoga

Y is for Yoga

Michael walked outside, ready to start his morning routine. He turned on some smooth rock and stood on the mat. He began to stretch and loosen his body up. 

Trevor still didn't know that he actually did yoga. It had been just another one of his jokes he had made. 

Michael had loosened himself up and he was about to go into his first position when he heard someone giggling. He looked up to find Trevor standing in the doorway. 

"Y'know Mikey, I don't think you actually did this shit. I was just messin' with you." Trevor said with a hand over his face to hide his amusement.

Michael laughed, reveling in the moment.

He watched as Trevor straightened his back and impersonated Fabian, French accent and all.

"Namaste." He said with a bow. "I am Fabian." Trevor said before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Oh nama go fuck yourself." Michael said as he playfully shoved at the other man.

"So tell me M, what is this shit good for besides looking like a stuck up prick?" Trevor asked, eying the mat.

"It's actually really relaxing T; you should try it. Might get rid of that tension you've got." Michael said as he prepared to go into his first position again. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trevor watching him. 

"You should probably loosen up first. You don't wanna pull anything." Michael chided

"I do some basic stretches in the shower to wake up. I'll be fine." Trevor said reassuringly.

Michael finally went into first position, watching Trevor copy him out of the corner of his eye. 

They transitioned into second position, bodies in time. Breathing in and out, they released the position.

"You wanna know another reason why I do yoga?" Michael said as he stood straight up.

Trevor stood up straight and looked at him.

"And why is that, my chubby hubby?" Trevor said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

Michael rested his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"It makes things more exciting in bed." He whispered, letting his mouth ghost over Trevor's neck.

He suddenly felt Trevor harden against him.

"I think we should...find our centers and become one." Trevor all but growled into Michael's ear.

Before Trevor could say anything else, Michael dragged him into the house.


	26. Z is for Zest

Z is for Zest

It was just another day at the office for the three of them. Lester had worked on the details for a new heist while Trevor walked around his house, observing. Michael had to leave, Franklin needed help with something.

Lester stopped typing, not hearing anything from the other man. He turned around in his chair to find Trevor with a picture frame in his hands. 

He was smiling at it with an unnatural happiness that simply wasn't explainable. He wheeled himself over to the Canadian, wanting to see what made him so happy.

It was a picture of the three of them, from over twenty years ago. Michael and Trevor were sitting on a bench. Michael looked calm, with Trevor's arms wrapped around him, the Canadian's head on his shoulder. Lester stood behind them smiling.

Trevor looked up at him in awe. 

"You kept this?" 

Lester felt himself grin a little. 

"Of course I did. Those were the best years of my life, where everything was simple. Even waking up in the morning made me feel zealous." Lester said looking down again at the picture. 

Trevor swallowed a little. Lester had been wasting away here, without him and Michael.

"Can you make me a copy of that picture?" 

"Of course I can." Lester said as he wheeled over to his computer.

"No you can do that later. C'mon." Trevor said as he picked up Lester's cane, handing it to him.

"Where are we going?" Lester said as he followed the other man to his truck. 

"You'll see." Trevor said with a smile.

'Oh dear.' Lester thought as he slowly climbed into the passenger seat  
\----------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Trevor all but screamed as he led Lester into the mansion.

Michael walked into the foyer and greeted them. He pulled Trevor into his arms, kissing him.

"Hey T." Michael said releasing him.

"Hey Mikey." Trevor said grinning.

"Hey Lester. Care to join us for dinner?" 

"Hello Michael. And sure, that would be nice." 

Michael walked back into the kitchen, leaving Trevor and Lester alone. 

"I see you have your zeal back." Lester observed. 

Trevor smiled, thinking of him and Michael.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

\----------------------------------------

Trevor had led Lester into the living room, where Tracey and Jimmy were sitting. Tracey played on her phone while Jimmy was watching tv. 

"Hi Lester!" Tracey said looking up from her phone.

"Hey Lester." Jimmy said with a wave.

"Hello Tracey, Jimmy." Lester said as he sat down on the couch next to Jimmy.

Lester situated himself on the couch, accidentally brushing his hand against Jimmy's in the process.

The younger man looked over at him, blushing. 

Lester could feel himself blushing too.  
\---------------------------------------

"I learned something today Mikey." Trevor said as he watched the shorter man cook.

"Oh this should be good."

Trevor walked over to the other man, wrapping his arms around him. His head rested on Michael's shoulder.

"I've got my zeal back." Trevor said.

Michael could only smile back in response.


End file.
